


Social Distance

by Jb1979jb



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jb1979jb/pseuds/Jb1979jb
Summary: Current events catch up with Hardy and Miller.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Social Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's doing well! Stay safe out there!

Alec Hardy sighed as he slumped in his seat, taking in the blur of scenery outside the car window. It seemed as if the whole world was on edge. Not weeks before, most people in Dorset - Hardy included - scoffed at the idea of an oversees virus living up to the hype and crippling the quiet English countryside. Now - he was eating crow.

The local economy was at a standstill. Tourism dried up. The temporary "closed" signs on the high street shops threatened to become permanent fixtures. Hardy surveyed the passing road as they drove along. Other cars and pedestrians were few and far between. In the past weeks, Broadchurch was engulfed in an eerie silence. Tensions ran high behind closed doors on the quiet streets. Residents were worried - and rightfully so - about every aspect of their lives. People stressed over their health and the safety of loved ones. Uncertainty permeated the future, from making mortgage payments to running out of loo roll. The foreseeable future was one giant question mark.

Hardy dreaded going home most nights. Daisy was holed up at her mum's for the duration. A weeklong break in Sandbrook had turned into an indefinite stay once the situation turned critical. Daisy lived with him as long as he'd been in the cliffside gaffe at the beach, so being there by himself seemed quite unnatural. They spoke on the phone often enough, but Hardy couldn't help but feel depressed walking in the door each night and not hearing Daisy talking to a mate or streaming something on the telly. 

Although many Broadchurch residents were at home, working on computers or watching their livelihoods dry up, a skeleton crew in CID still reported every day. Social distancing soon became social isolating. Domestic violence shouts and break-ins were as common as Hardy had seen in his career. They'd just left the scene of a barney between a father and his 20something son, called in by his wife after tensions boiled over into fists thrown. Parent and offspring were driven back to the station separately by uniform to cool off. They were on their way back towards CID themselves to fill out paperwork and wait for the next inevitable shout. Hardy sighed at the thought, slouching into his hand, elbow supporting him against the window.

"Bloody stop touching your face!"

Hardy made no effort to change positions, only looking up to fix Ellie Miller with an exasperated look. He could see her glaring at him through the rearview mirror. He was sat in the back passenger seat of her car, as far opposite her as the cab would allow, and not by choice, either. Miller had doubled down on safety protocol in recent weeks. Hardy suspected that she was relying on the element of control to keep her own anxieties in check. However, hand sanitizer and masks had quickly evolved into her insisting they wear gloves to every callout, compulsively making everyone in CID take their temperatures several times a day, and, most irritating of all, forcing Hardy to travel in the back passenger seat like a bloody toddler, because it was as close as she could get to two meters of distance between them in the car.

"Do you not watch the news? If you touch your face, you're going to get infected." Miller was relentless. "Who even knows how healthy anyone in the Gray family is?"

Hardy rolled his eyes and shook his head, still leaning into his hand. "They looked fine, apart from the father's split lip."

Ellie scoffed from the driver's seat. "And how can someone even look fine? Carriers can be completely asymptomatic, you know."

Hardy groaned, hand moving from his chin to his hair. "What are the odds any of them even have been exposed? They're not going in to work, not going in to school. They're fine, Miller."

"Christ," Ellie muttered to herself. She stared his reflection down. "You missed your calling, then. If you can diagnose coronavirus just by looking at someone, I'll drop you round A&E and you can make your fortune testing the locals. You're worse than my bloody father."

"Meaning?" Hardy raised his brows.

"He isn't taking this seriously, either," Ellie snapped.

"For god's sake, Miller," Hardy retorted. "It's not that I'm not taking it seriously, I'm just not panicking." The Bluetooth rang at that moment, bringing their argument to an end. Ellie answered the call.

"Alright?" Bob's voice came through the car's speakers.

"Hiya, Bob," Ellie replied, calling out as she drove. "We're on our way back. Declan and Sam are driving in Carter and Harvey Grey."

"You've got another shout," Bob replied. "The Pedersen family at 14 St. James' Place. Another domestic call."

Ellie sighed. "Alright. Ask Chris and Roger to meet us over there. We're on our way." Ellie ended the call. She caught Hardy's eyes in the rearview mirror, and fixed him with another look.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" Hardy inquired, returning her look. "Are you afraid of catching it?"

"No," Ellie replied. "I don't get sick. I'm worried about catching it and passing it onto someone else."

Hardy scoffed again. "Everyone gets sick."

Ellie shrugged and shook her head. "I don't." She noticed Hardy's incredulous expression in the mirror and raised her brows. "I genuinely don't. Can't even remember the last time I caught a cold. Had food poisoning once. Don't think that counts, though. It was from dodgy meat at a barbecue." Ellie paused. "Come to think of it, that was before Fred was born, by a couple of years."

Hardy was taken aback by this fact. Although Miller had taken occasional sick days, it had always been to stay home with one of her children. He'd suspected she'd come into work hungover on more than one occasion, but that didn't count. Hardy didn't have time to ruminate on this as they pulled up in front of the Pedersen home. Ellie pulled on a disposable mask and gloves before tossing the boxes into the backseat. With a sigh, Hardy put them on, too, with resignation.

Ellie led the way up the front walk. Hardy hung behind, knowing that getting too close to her would result in an earful. Ellie rapped on the door with gloved knuckles. "Wessex Police," she called through the closed door. No answer for a long moment as they waited. Ellie rubbed at the back of her neck with a purple hand, stretching her neck side to side and wincing a little. Hardy observed her from his short distance down the walk.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Ellie replied. "I slept on it wrong."

"I thought you said you never get sick." Hardy couldn't resist the jab. Ellie turned to glare at him.

"It's not sickness, it's the result of sleeping on Lucy's shitty mattress."

"Why are you sleeping in your sister's bed?"

"I'm staying at hers for now," Ellie replied, turning back towards the from door. "She's been at my house the past few weeks."

"Bloody hell." Hardy was surprised. "You haven't been home?"

"No," Ellie said, crossing her arms. "The boys are going to school online, and someone needs to watch them while I'm working. Besides, can't risk catching the virus and spreading it to my 80 year old father." She sighed, slumping. "It's safer this way." Ellie knocked again, more impatiently this time. "What is taking so bloody long?" she muttered to herself.

The door finally opened. Ellie took a few steps back, glancing behind herself as to not get too close to Hardy. Mrs. Pedersen looked out wearily between the two.

"Alright?" Ellie asked, forcing a bit of pep into her voice behind her mask. "I'm DS Miller, this is DI Hardy. We received a call about a fight."

"That was me," Mrs. Pedersen sighed. "My husband and my daughter's fiancé are having a row. You see, today was meant to be their wedding day, and we had to postpone, obviously. My daughter Penny's been in a right mood all day. She and Kevin, her fiancé, have been drinking since this morning. My husband is fed up with Kevin after the last few weeks, and decided to tell him what he really thought of him and that he was happy the wedding didn't happen. Kevin took a swing at him, Andy fought back. They keep retreating to other rooms and then returning to have another go at each other."

"Is anyone hurt?" Ellie asked.

"No," Mrs. Pedersen shook her head. "I mean, I probably shouldn't have called, it isn't that serious... I just cannot bear being cooped up in here with this lot anymore. I need a break. Something needs to change or else I may go bloody mad."

"Would they be willing to come outside and speak with us?" Ellie inquired.

"I'll see," Mrs. Pedersen replied with a sigh. She turned back towards the house. "PENNY!" she hollered, loud enough to make Ellie wince. "ANDY! KEVIN! GET OVER HERE!"

"No!" A woman's voice replied from somewhere near the house. "Make Dad stay away from Kevin!"

"Get that arsehole out of my house!" an unseen man snapped back.

"We're from Wessex Police," Ellie called out. "May we have a word?"

A man in his twenties stumbled into view. "For god's sake, Patricia, why did you ring the police?" the young man griped. Mrs. Pedersen huffed.

"Because you lot can't leave well enough alone."

A young woman appeared behind Kevin. Ellie presumed her to be Penny. "Christ, Mummy!" the woman hissed. "Everything's fine."

"No!" Mrs. Pedersen hissed. "Everything is not fine. The three of you are treating my home like it's a pub. Drunk and disorderly everywhere I look."

"Today was meant to be my wedding day! I'm bloody angry! Forgive me for having a tipple on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life!" Mrs. Pedersen retreated into the house, leaving the door ajar. Ellie hesitated, looking back to give Hardy a look over her mask. After a moment's pause, she entered, Hardy following behind. Penny, Kevin, and Mrs. Pedersen were in the front room. Penny wobbled under the effect of alcohol. "If Dad hadn't had a go at Kevin, Kevin wouldn't have fought back!" 

Andy Pedersen stormed into the room. "I'm not sorry for what I said. If anything, the last few weeks have proven what I've always known. Kevin is a good for nothing layabout, and I'm bloody relieved that you're not marrying him today. I just hope you call this mess off permanently."

"Piss off, old man," Kevin hissed, taking a step towards Andy. "You never liked me."

"Damn right, I never have," Andy snapped. "My daughter can do better."

"Fuck off," Kevin sneered. He was as drunk as Penny. Andy retorted by pushing Kevin in the chest. Kevin pushed back, and the pair were soon scuffling. Penny and Mrs. Pedersen tried to pull them apart. The row wasn't overly serious, and neither Hardy nor Miller wanted to get physically involved. After a few long moments of the Pedersen and Kevin slowly pushing each other into walls and furniture, Ellie sighed and moved in.

"Alright, break it up," she scolded, pulling Kevin away from Andy. The two scowled at each other as Mrs. Pedersen and Penny reoriented themselves. Ellie let Kevin go and glanced over at Penny, wobbling on her legs. "Penny, are you feel-?"

Ellie didn't have a moment to finish the though at Penny vomited, her hand too slow to get to her mouth in time. Hardy could only watch in horror as Ellie's midsection was hit with the majority of it. Penny was more successful on her second go, mostly spraying Ellie's trousers and shoes. Ellie stood perfectly still, the pinkish mess splattering her clothing, face, and hair, dripping to the floor. Everyone else in the room was so still Hardy could almost hear Miller's internal screams.

"Oh, shit," Penny said drowsily, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "It's vodka cran. I've had loads today." Penny stalked off towards the loo. 

Hardy surveyed the looks of surprise left in the room. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "That's enough for today. You two, give each other space, and no more drinking. Miller," he called to Ellie before turning to leave. She followed, arms stiffly angled at her side.

***

Hardy could hear his shower turn off as he filled. Miller had refused to get back in her own car after the vomiting incident. Hardy took pity on her and volunteered to let her use his shower, being that Lucy's home was quite a ways away from the Pedersen residence. Hardy drove her car to his cottage. Miller arrived after him, having walked, grateful for the nearly empty streets and lack of witnesses. She'd run the shower for a full forty minutes since she'd arrived. Hardy was beginning to wonder if there was any hot water left when he heard Miller shuffling around, opening and closing doors. She emerged a moment later, har wet and wearing Hardy's dressing gown.

"I binned my clothes outside," she announced as she sat down at Hardy's table. "There's no way I could get the stain or the smell out. Not even going to try." He passed her a cuppa. "Ta." Hardy took a seat across from her, his own mug in front of him.

"You can borrow something from Daisy's closet to wear home. She won't mind." They sat in silence a moment before Hardy continued. "I'm surprised you're not going to tell me off for being under two meters away."

"I just scrubbed someone else's vodka off my face. A bit of virus doesn't seem that bad all of a sudden." Ellie sipped her tea and surveyed the room. "Do you hear much from Daisy?"

Hardy shrugged. "A bit. She's stir crazy, just like the rest of us."

"I can't stand going to Lucy's every night," Miller said with a shake of her head. "It's so bloody depressing being in there alone."

"Then go back to your house," Hardy pointed out.

"I can't," Miller responded. "My father."

Hardy shrugged. "There's always the potential that nothing will happen. You're driving yourself mad over a theoretical situation."

Ellie scoffed. "You sound exactly like him. The pair of you should know better."

Hardy raised his brows. "Meaning what?"

"You're more at risk than most people and you're taking the situation less seriously."

"How old do you think I am?" Hardy asked, amused.

Ellie raised her hands in exasperation. "You have a bloody heart condition! Did you forget?"

"No," replied Hardy. "I'm just not letting it bother me. What can I do besides take precautions? If I was that worried, I wouldn't have let you in today, would I have?"

Ellie didn't respond. She just crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, glowering at him. Hardy took a sip of his tea to hide his amusement. Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Neither spoke for a long moment before Ellie stood with her mug and wandered to the front room window. As she surveyed the town below, Hardy watched her. Between the mug and the dressing gown and the bare feet, it was all oddly domestic. 

"It's weird to see no one on the beach," Miller said after a long moment. Hardy hesitated a moment before standing with his mug to join her. They looked over the empty expanse of coast underneath an unseasonably blue sky. A year ago, the sight would be unimaginable. She glanced over at Hardy. "How are you holding up without Daisy here?"

Hardy shrugged. "Fine."

"Did she intend to stay in Sandbrook for the duration or-?" Ellie inquired. Hardy shook his head.

"No, once everything hit it seemed like a better idea to stay there." Hardy paused. "It's not like she'd be able to spend any time with me or her mates if she were here. Her mum's working nonstop, too, but at least they can spend some extra time together. It's been awhile."

Ellie nodded as they both continued looking out over Broadchurch. "You sure you're fine?" Miller asked.

"Is this about my pacemaker again?" Hardy asked dryly.

"No," scoffed Ellie. "I meant with Daisy gone. She's been here ages. It's got to be an adjustment."

"She'll be off to university eventually," Hardy replied. "And it's not like I've never lived alone before."

"I haven't," Ellie said. "Can't say I like it."

Hardy was surprised. "You've never lived alone before?"

Ellie raised her brows and shook her head. "No?"

"How is that possible?" Hardy was incredulous.

Ellie shrugged. "When I moved out of my parents' house, I lived with mates. A couple of years later I met..." she trailed off. "I don't think I've ever slept in the same building alone more than two or three days at a time. Six weeks in Lucy's house has been plenty to know... it's not for me." 

Hardy was still slightly shocked at this revelation, but the more he thought about it, the more it did make sense. Miller was not a person who thrived in isolation. Her extroverted need to be around other people was likely driving her mad. Looking back down at Miller, he realized that he was standing right next to her - closer than she'd permitted him in the past several weeks.

"I'm in your two meter zone and you haven't told me off yet," Hardy said wryly. Ellie just scoffed.

"I don't care."

"Really?" Hardy replied. "The past month and a half you've had a go at me if you thought I was standing too close to anyone, and now you don't care?"

"After forty minutes in the shower, I know I'm clean," Miller retorted.

"But you keep lecturing me-"

"I know," Ellie replied impatiently. "I've been a twat, and now you're being a twat, so well done. You use bloody Tinder. I'm sure there are scarier things you can catch on there than the coronavirus."

"For god's sake, Miller, I've not caught anything off bloody Tinder." Hardy crossed his arms and sighed impatiently, eyes still scanning the landscape below.

Ellie laughed. "Oh, you're confident of that, are you?"

"Bloody hell, yes."

"And how are you so certain? Getting tested regularly, are we?" Ellie turned to face Hardy, mirroring his crossed arms but unable to keep the smile from creeping on her face.

"For christ's sake - I didn't bloody need to. I didn't... do anything."

It was Ellie's turn to look surprised. "Seriously? Not at all?"

"No. I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"How many women did you go out with?"

"A few... five or six?"

Hardy thought Miller's brows would end up in her hairline. "And you didn't try it on with any of them?!"

Hardy raised his hands in exasperation. "Bloody hell, no."

"For god's sake," Ellie replied. "Why not?"

"Jesus, Miller. I don't know... I just wasn't that interested."

"You don't have to marry these women. What's the harm?"

"Christ, I didn't... I mean, they're attractive, they're nice enough, I just didn't see it going anywhere. You can't tell me you'd just shag a near stranger that you weren't interested in pursuing further, would you?"

"I don't know," Ellie replied. "Maybe. Probably yes if I knew I'd have to avoid people for god knows how long." As this point, Miller and Hardy faced each other, arms crossed and body language mirrored. Hardy felt an odd dynamic shift in the surrounding room, subtle enough that he wondered if he was imagining things. Ellie took a minuscule step forward. "Do you regret it now?" Hardy had to concentrate in order to shake his head no. "Well..." Ellie continued. "I think you're a right idiot." Hardy didn't drop her gaze as he reached out and ran his hands over her arms and down her sides to her waist. They stilled at the knot on the dressing gown. Hardy hesitated a moment, wondering if he'd completely misinterpreted the situation. However, Miller reached up to grasp the back of his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Hardy knew the whole situation was completely inappropriate and entirely unprofessional, but he could barely concentrate on the implications as he and Miller snogged. Their ministrations weren't gentle or romantic - they were both frenetic and hungry, all restraint shattered as they pulled themselves together. Every touch, every movement was almost desperate in its need to make up for weeks of avoidance. Hardy was aroused, and he knew that Ellie had to have felt him as she pressed tightly against him. She pulled back just enough to reach down and stroke him over his trousers. Hardy groaned out involuntarily at her touch.

His hands kept returning to the knot of the dressing gown, but he was almost hesitant to untie it. It seemed somehow unfair for him to be fully clothed with Ellie only in his sodding robe. He didn't want to proceed too quickly, either. Hardy let his mouth travel to the side of Ellie's neck while his hand moved under the dressing gown and between her legs. She clung to his back as he kissed her neck while touching her. Hardy's heart pounded at the sound of her gasps and the feel of her. He dropped down, pushing open the neck of the dressing gown enough to access her breasts. He explored them with his mouth and he free hand while Ellie grasped his hair. Hardy keep moving downwards until he felt he might burst. He gently maneuvered Miller backwards until she was seated on his table. Hardy pushed her knees apart and let his mouth take over. He reveled the position as Miller clung to his shoulders. He grasped her thighs as he worked on her. It wasn't long before she came, crying out as she pawed at his shoulders and neck.

Hardy rose back up, kissing his way up her abdomen and chest as he pushed her to lie backwards on the table. They kissed languidly for a long moment before Miller pushed him back up to stand as she remained sat on the table. She pulled his tie loose and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hardy couldn't resist reaching inside the haphazard neckline of the dressing gown to touch her as she undressed him. Miller stood up herself as she worked on his belt. He kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling his own trousers down. Hardy grabbed Miller's hand and led her to his sofa. She pushed him back to lie down before she climbed on top of him for another intense snog.

They stayed in position for a long while, allowing their hands and lips to explore, before Ellie broke free. "Sit up," she ordered. Hardy followed directions as she reached down to stroke him. The feeling of her hands on him was almost too much to comprehend, and as she leaned down to take him in her mouth he idly wondered if his pacemaker could bear it. As he felt closer to the edge, Hardy coaxed Miller back up. She straddled his lap and grasped him once again as she settled onto him. Hardy finally untied the sash of the sodding dressing gown, pulling it off her and letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed her hips, pushing her down onto him as she gasped. They moved together with plenty of speed and depth. Their hands never stopped roaming in the energy of the encounter. Hardy reached down to touch Ellie again, stroking her until she came once more. He couldn't hold on as she moaned and held tight to his back, and it wasn't long before he followed her.

Ellie extracted herself to squeeze in next to Hardy on the narrow couch. They sat, squeezed side by side for a moment as they caught their breath in the comedown. After a long moment, Ellie glanced over at Hardy.

"What that a good idea or a bad idea?" she asked.

"I thought it was a bloody marvelous idea," Hardy replied, pushing his sweaty bangs from his face. Neither spoke for a long while until Hardy broke the silence. "Miller," he began.

Ellie gave him another side look. "Hmm?" she inquired.

"Don't... go to Lucy's tonight."

"Fine," Ellie replied. After a moment Hardy reached up to wrap his arm around Ellie, hand moving up her shoulder to her hair. He pulled her closer, planting a kiss into her hair. Ellie had to hide her smile as she leaned into his shoulder.


End file.
